


Sweet Dreams

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 position, ABO dynamics, Alpha!Zarkon, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, M/M, Omega!Kolivan, Oral Sex, blowjob, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Kolivan has certain...fantasies he only feels at night





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya’ll are enjoying these fics from my tumblr sinfultrails, If you have any questions especially about the ABO stuff/headcanons, IM me there. 
> 
> Enjoy!

In times like these, with the quiet hum of ship engines and nothing but the universe around him, Kolivan would find himself nodding off. It was rare he’d allow himself such a luxury, but he was out of range of the Galra outpost, and it would be an assured safe passage

  
He leaned back in his seat and sighed heavily as he took a moment to make himself comfortable in his seat, the white noise of the ship helping lull him to sleep.

_Just a few minutes….just a few minutes…._

_  
………._

_  
Kolivan found himself in a place that can only exist in his dreams. A room with a wide open balcony that showed the twilight of the horizon on a planet that no longer existed…_

_  
He felt familiar calloused hands slowly caress over his face and head and he couldn’t help his eyes widening slightly when those hands lightly trace over the scar on his eye. He slowly looks up into the familiar red on yellow eyes of someone he shared this room with once._

_  
“Zarkon….” he whispered softly._

_  
He’s answered with a soft chuckle and then a soft upside down kiss. He purred deeply, and hummed reaching up for him and tracing over the scale plates along his head and neck before he felt those hands slowly moving down his naked body and to his open thighs._

_  
The emperor broke the kiss before kissing his forehead “My lovely warrior…” he whispered softly, voice soft and loving..._

_  
Kolivan tilted his head back and licked his lips softly “Well…You’re happy to see me up aren’t you?”_

_“Hmph,” Zarkon sighed “Well….I suppose in more ways than one yes. Though I was hoping maybe you could….?”  
_

_Kolivan snorted “Horny cat turtle…”_

_  
“Hey.” Zarkon rolled his eyes, and chuckled softly before giving a grunt when Kolivan’s hands closed around his semi hard member, “Mmmmm….”_

_  
The young emperor shuddered and let out a rumbling purr as he slowly slides his hands back over Kolivan’s hips and slowly moves over him. Gently, he feels Zarkon gently rub at his inner thighs, kneading gently as he slowly spreads Kolivan’s slit open._

_  
“Hmmmmm…..”_

_  
Kolivan licked his lips tilting his head back to slowly lick over the tip of Zarkon’s shaft. He rubbed, palms sliding over the soft grooves and patterned scales along the length of it, as he massages the tip and along the slit with his tongue, groaning quietly at the salty taste of ore cum beginning to leak._

_  
He gasped quietly when a long tongue lightly licks along the folds of his slit, lightly lapping at him and causing a quiet moan to escape. He moaned softly, arching his hips up._

__  
Zarkon gave a rumbling purr as he lightly nipped at the soft labia, giving a small tug on it, before lapping at the tender skin.  
Kolivan shuddered and closed his mouth over the tip to suck on it softly as he arches moaning needily.   


_“Mmmmmmm…..” the soft wet tongue against his folds slowly pushes into him lightly licking at the wet walls of his slit as a hand wraps around Kolivan’s cock and rubbed it gently._

_  
Kolivan grunted when Zarkon started to thrust into his mouth, his cheeks growing dark as he feels him nudge the back of his throat. He choked slightly, slight tears forming in his eyes at the heated pleasure building in his core._

__  
“Mmmmmm….glk….!”  


_There’s a soft suckling and slurping sound as Zarkon nudges at the spot with the tip of his tongue as he slowly starts to thrust harder into his mouth._

_  
“Kolivan…”_

_  
He gasped as Zarkon starts to thrust harder—_

_  
“Kolivan…!”_

_  
He arched more with muffled cries, grinding his hips up. Oh stars he’s so close—!_

__  
“LEADER!”  


Kolivan shouted as he jolts awake, gasping and panting as he looked around in slight confusion. For a moment he forgot he was on his own ship in space…

  
“Leader are you ok?”

  
And his communicator was going off. He breathed heavily a moment before shakily reaching up and pressing the button.

  
“I’m here. Over….” he barely kept his voice from trembling. He calmly looked at the distance he’s covered. Not much longer before he arrives at base.

  
He started to shake slightly before he pulled his knees in—ignoring how wet he was and the slight bulge in his pants—and lowered his ears.

  
Of all the people…why….why did he dream of that?

  
I thought I’d pushed those memories aside…

  
He sniffed quietly and wiped at his eyes.

  
_And it doesn’t help that I still miss him…._  
………..

  
Somewhere deep in the main fleet of the Galra Empire, the Emperor looks out on to space quietly sitting in the silence. He gripped a lock of pure white hair and a picture in his hand….

  
“Even in my dreams you haunt me….”


End file.
